escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los crímenes de la calle Morgue
Los crímenes de la calle Morgue (The Murders in the Rue Morgue en inglés), también conocido como Los asesinatos de la calle Morgue o Los asesinatos de la rue Morgue, es un cuento del género policiaco y de terror del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe publicado por primera vez en la revista Graham's Magazine, de Filadelfia, en el mes de abril de 1841. Se trata del primer relato de detectives propiamente dicho de la historia de la literatura. Meyers, Jeffrey (1992). Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. Nueva York: Cooper Square Press, 123. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 Argumento Es el bárbaro asesinato de dos mujeres, madre e hija, en un apartamento de una populosa calle de París. Las primeras pesquisas que lleva a cabo la brigada de investigaciones no dan resultado alguno, evidenciándose la impotencia de la policía para esclarecer los hechos. Finalmente se hace cargo del asunto un detective aficionado, A. Dupin, quien, tras intensa y brillante investigación, ofrece una explicación extraordinaria. = Comentario = Los Asesinatos de la Rue Morgue, aparte del primer relato policíaco, es asimismo el primer misterio de "habitación cerrada", en el que se reta al lector a resolver un enigma aparentemente insoluble y planteado en un ámbito muy concreto y delimitado. Los temas del cuento son dos esencialmente: la brutalidad ciega y su oponente dialéctico, el raciocinio, o, en un nivel metafórico, las tinieblas y la luz; y, como en todo relato detectivesco que se precie, ésta al final saldrá triunfante. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, para su composición el autor se inspiró libremente en un caso real, así como, se ha apuntado, en el personaje del inspector de policía parisino Vidocq. Este celebérrimo agente, pues, estaría detrás del inefable protagonista de "Los asesinatos…", el detective Monsieur Auguste Dupin, personaje que a su vez, nadie lo pone en duda, constituye el principal modelo para el Sherlock Holmes de Arthur Conan Doyle. El relato, que se cuenta entre los más largos que escribió Poe, es el primero de una serie que completarán en los años siguientes El misterio de Marie Rogêt y La carta robada. Los tres citados, junto con El escarabajo de oro (cuento también de raciocinio, pero de estilo más bien aventurero), evidencian una tendencia muy acusada en su autor, como es la investigación lógica y analítica. "Los asesinatos…", en efecto, se abren con una disertación de varias páginas sobre el tema, que posiblemente en su día llamaría mucho la atención a los lectores de Graham's, la revista en que apareció, por centrarse en asunto tan novedoso. Así describía Poe en sus primeras líneas esta facultad de la inteligencia: «El analista halla su placer en esa actividad del espíritu consistente en desenredar.» (subrayado del autor) Paul Valéry destacó por encima de todas esa singularísima capacidad en el norteamericano: el glorioso intelecto, la inteligencia pura, una de las más preclaras en la historia del arte, asegura el poeta francés, y que Poe desarrolló de modo extenso y con evidente fruición, principalmente en dos planos: en este analítico y materialista de sus relatos de detectives, y en el mucho más abstracto y especulativo de sus relatos llamados metafísicos (El poder de las palabras, El coloquio de Monos y Una…) y su poco y mal comprendida disertación cosmogónica Eureka. Los crímenes de la calle Morgue es singular, dentro de la obra cuentística de Poe, porque en él, como en los otros citados, brilla por su ausencia el componente imaginario y fantasmagórico en el que tanto descolló su autor. «Supongo que bien puedo decir que ninguno de los dos cree en acontecimientos sobrenaturales», declarará Dupin en un momento de su deslumbrante deducción elucidatoria. Pero en este relato analítico se aprecia algún matiz diferencial con respecto a los posteriores. Siendo Poe su responsable, la truculencia morbosa tenía que aparecer por algún sitio (sólo La carta robada se muestra limpia e impoluta en ese sentido), máxime habida cuenta de lo escabroso del tema elegido. Así, el resultado final, el intenso escalofrío que produce la historia, parece debido al explosivo cóctel que se nos ofrece y en el que actúan alternativamente el frío razonamiento inductivo y las escenas dinámicas, aunque sólo sugeridas, de monstruosa violencia, algunas de las más terroríficas imaginadas por su autor. La visión paralela, ya lógicamente estática, de las dos mujeres muertas y mutiladas, captadas en abominables posturas, ha sido profusamente reproducida en todos los medios gráficos, y sólo parece comparable, por la impresión que produce, a la que remata ese otro portento del espanto que constituye El gato negro. Bibliografía * E. A. P. ‘Cuentos 1 y 2’ Introducción y notas de J. Cortázar. Alianza. 1975. Referencias Curiosidades El grupo británico de heavy metal Iron Maiden, tiene una versión musicalizada de esta historia, incluida en su álbum Killers, de 1981. Enlaces externos * Full text on PoeStories.com con hipervínculos (en inglés) * The Origins of Detective Fiction. Orígenes de la ficción detectivesca (en inglés) Crímenes de la calle Morgue, Los Categoría:Cuentos policíacos ast:Los crímenes na cai Morgue az:Morq küçəsində qətl (hekayə) bg:Убийство на улица Морг ca:Els crims de la Rue Morgue cs:Vraždy v ulici Morgue de:Der Doppelmord in der Rue Morgue en:The Murders in the Rue Morgue fr:Double assassinat dans la rue Morgue gl:Os crimes na rúa Morgue hr:Umorstva u Ulici Morgue hu:A Morgue utcai kettős gyilkosság id:The Murders in the Rue Morgue it:I delitti della Rue Morgue ja:モルグ街の殺人 no:Mordene i Rue Morgue pl:Zabójstwo przy Rue Morgue pt:Os Assassinatos da Rua Morgue ro:Crimele din Rue Morgue ru:Убийство на улице Морг sh:The Murders in the Rue Morgue sv:Morden på Rue Morgue tr:Morgue Sokağı Cinayetleri zh:莫爾格街兇殺案